Databases allow groups of users to maintain a single set of data that can be modified and accessed by the users. Conventional database solutions for wireless devices include establishing a database on a server and providing access to the users through the World Wide Web (WWW). A Web browser application running on each wireless device is used to access a web page that provides the access to the database. Conventional database techniques are limited in several ways. For example, each user must have a data services subscription with the wireless service in order to access the WWW and the database. The data services subscriptions typically result in additional user charges to the standard wireless service. Manufacturers of wireless equipment and applications providers may require support from the wireless communication services provider. Further, the user must often need to know how to operate a web browser and how to access data services.
Accordingly, there is a need for database management in a wireless communication system.